The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and referred to by the cultivar name Cream Eurobelle.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in 1999, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dendranthema grandiflora cultivar Eurobelle, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/653,172. The new Chrysanthemum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in Hensbroek, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Cream Eurobelle has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cream Eurobellexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cream Eurobellexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light yellow decorative inflorescences with green centers.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Early response time.
4. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the parent cultivar, Eurobelle, primarily in ray floret color.